


Близкие люди

by Melina_Divine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, Angst, Hollywood, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нельзя перестать быть «близкими людьми», даже если вы расстались. Быть «близкими людьми», наверное, это даже больше, чем быть лучшими друзьями, и это не проходит.</p>
<p>Каминг-аут, на самом деле, очень неоднозначная вещь для человека не просто известного, а звезды "первого эшелона". Вероятно, Джо далеко не первый, и конечно, не последний человек, которому приходится прятаться и который выбирает жить по правилам "фабрики грёз", а Никки далеко не первый и не последний человек, который выбирает такие странные, вредные отношения, вместо того, чтобы быть свободным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близкие люди

«Ограничение скорости – семьдесят миль в час. Для грузовых машин – шестьдесят пять».  
Десять тринадцать. Никки надеялся быть на месте в десять. Но до клиники ещё миль восемь-девять. Скоро поворот направо, потом этот странный участок «мёртвого леса» ‒ Никки так называл его про себя – как будто выжженное место по обеим сторонам дороги – по большей части сухие или погибающие деревья с корявыми голыми сучьями. Что с ними произошло? Он всё забывал спросить у кого-нибудь…  
Хотелось спать. Не особенно сильно, но он бы не отказался от пары часов здорового расслабляющего сна. Хотя, сон? Внутри было неспокойно, тягостно-тревожно – не так, как бывало, когда на то имелись весомые причины и приходилось готовить себя к чему-то по-настоящему серьёзному, травмирующему – сейчас было просто тревожно – зудяще, словно комариный укус. Жданно-нежданная встреча после долгой разлуки. Что-то похожее на чувство, которое возникает, когда ты едешь к старым друзьям или родственникам, которых не видел с детства, да и не думал больше увидеть (у всех своя жизнь – разные города, разные судьбы, расстояния), но так повернулось, и ты едешь, без приглашения, с этим «немного тревожно» за пазухой. Что с ними стало? Какие они? Что они скажут? Годы, время – чёрт его побери! И неловко вот так заявляться… Сумбурно… В голове какой-то туман…  
А тут и двух лет не прошло. Когда они виделись в последний раз? В апреле? Нет, в мае. Точно, в мае. Никки увидел Джо мельком, когда тот садился в машину – тёмные очки, кепка, мешковатые шорты, кажется, серые? Или светло-голубые? Дверца захлопнулась и Никки сказал себе: «Ладно, приятель. Ты знал, что вам придётся пересекаться. Время от времени. И даже здороваться. И улыбаться. Делать вид, что вы друг на друга не в обиде. И вообще… Это просто условности… И это просто Джо… Всё скоро забудется… И не будет так больно… Всё течёт – всё изменяется, в конце концов».

Конечно, не нужно было накануне засиживаться допоздна с ребятами. Последний съёмочный день. Но они поняли бы, скажи Никки, что ему нужно рано вставать и ехать к чёрту на рога. Можно было даже сказать, что это «привет из прошлого» и наплести что-нибудь про Сьюзи, или просто сказать, что улетает домой, ужасно соскучился, мама его ждёт-не дождётся и уже замесила тесто для грибных равиоли. Но вчера Никки «гулял» до последнего, потом вызвал такси для Мэган, следом – такси для себя, и только с рассветом лёг спать.   
А теперь эта усталость. Тяжёлые руки и ноги, тяжёлая голова. Две чашки кофе, но снова хотелось спать. Да ещё и это дурацкое беспокойное чувство, похожее на тошноту. Неприятное, неотвязное. Опять Джо! Почему это снова было связано с Джо? Он для Никки как проклятье. Проклятье… Проклятье! Если бы Никки только знал, что всё так получится. Ещё когда Джо подбивал клинья – если бы Никки мог знать! – хрен бы он с ним спустился в каюту! Хрен бы позволил себе влюбиться! Сбежал бы – только бы пятки сверкали. Были бы хорошими приятелями. Милое дело! Джо ведь всегда был умницей, светлой головой, отличным парнем, первоклассным рассказчиком. Джо был искрой. Джо умел завораживать. Джо умел в себя влюблять. Разве у Никки были шансы? Остаться лишь хорошим другом.  
Всё это было так давно. Как будто в прошлой жизни. И как будто вовсе не с Никки. С кем-то другим, очень близким. Как будто с его братом-близнецом. Наверное, его бы звали Франческо. Франческо Сантини. Мама всегда хотела ещё одного сына. Хотела Франческо, но родилась Лидия.  
«Внимание! Олени пересекают дорогу».  
Если олень неожиданно выскочит из леса, и если Никки его собьёт, то оленю придётся несладко. И машине тоже придётся несладко. Ещё бы – такая туша! Зато можно будет сказать Джо вместо приветствия:   
‒ Я случайно сбил оленя. Знаешь, олень на дороге – это почти как грузовик. Надо запретить оленям выходить на дорогу. Законодательно. И ввести штраф. Как думаешь, сотни достаточно?  
Джо улыбнётся (не сможет не улыбнуться) и скажет (тоже, вместо приветствия):   
‒ Ну ты и придурок, Сантини!  
«Эшборн прайват клиник – пять миль». Никки в этот раз пропустил первый указатель (на котором написано: «Эшборн прайват клиник – двенадцать миль». И стрелка направо) и увидел уже этот – «пять миль». Дорога стала хуже – кончилось асфальтовое покрытие – углубилась непосредственно в лес. Был и другой путь – объездной, но Никки нравился этот. Ему нравился лес, нравилось чувствовать себя его частью и думать о том, что он мог бы заблудиться, и тогда его бы стали искать с собаками. А он бы сам вышел из леса через пару дней. Голодный и замёрзший. Но очень довольный. Наверное, Джо сходил бы с ума эти два дня. Нет, Никки не хотел бы, чтобы Джо так из-за него переживал. Он никогда, ни за что на свете не хотел сделать ему больно. Даже, когда был обижен. Проезжая сквозь лес Никки лишь думал о том, как Джо обнял бы его, после того, как Никки бы нашёлся. Джо чуть не сломал бы ему хребет, и ещё какое-то время крепко сжимал бы пальцы, комкая его одежду, следом за тем, как отчитал бы со всей причитающейся ему яростью: «Чёртов ты сукин сын, Сантини! Сраный сукин сын!»  
Ещё один указатель с названием клиники. Показались ворота – высокие, ажурные, тяжёлые.   
«Добро пожаловать в Эшборн!»  
За воротами огромная территория с изумрудными газонами, дорожками, аллеями, скамейками, беседками, цветочными клумбами. Частная охраняемая территория. Уголок умиротворения и безопасности. В Эшборне не было вездесущих папарацци, надоедливых репортёров, безумных фанаток и толпы зевак, которым всегда и до всего было дело, но покоя и безмятежности тоже не было. Была лишь иллюзия. Красивая картинка, которую персонал клиники создал для своих «гостей» и их посетителей (пациентов здесь намеренно не называли «пациентами», как будто обращение «гость», как по-волшебству, способно было превратить психиатрическую клинику в милую маленькую ферму с чистенькими толстобокими барашками и грустными добрыми коровами), ведь они платили деньги, немалые деньги за лечение в Эшборне.  
Не было здесь ни домашней атмосферы, ни ощущения покоя, как сообщалось в рекламной брошюрке. Был строгий распорядок дня и расписание процедур. Вялое, но неотступное чувство тревоги и желание как можно быстрее и успешнее пройти курс реабилитации, чтобы поскорее отсюда выбраться. К услугам «гостей» целый штат высококвалифицированных психиатров и психотерапевтов, целый арсенал антидепрессантов, противосудорожных и противотревожных препаратов, трудовая терапия, электросудорожная терапия, кабинеты массажа и гидромассажа, комнаты релаксации, тренажёрные залы и даже мини-зоопарк (вольеры с кроликами, белками и морскими свинками, за которыми преимущественно ухаживали пациенты – в качестве трудотерапии).   
У Никки проверили документы, сверились со списком, который составила для клиники Эйприл – включила в него узкий круг родных и друзей, всех, кому можно было навещать Джо, потом ворота медленно открылись и Никки смог попасть на территорию.   
Один из санитаров (на бейджике было написано «Уилл») проводил его к Джо.  
Джо сидел на одной из скамеек, в саду, за главным зданием лечебницы, около небольшого прудика с золотыми карпами.  
‒ Джо, к вам пришли, ‒ сообщил Уилл, наклонившись к его уху. И только после этого Джо поднял глаза.  
Никки с санитаром не подходили к Джо бесшумно. Их невозможно было не заметить с расстояния в несколько десятков метров, когда они завернули за угол здания и шли по дорожке к пруду. Но Джо не смотрел на них. Было сложно понять, куда был устремлён его взгляд. «В себя» ‒ так бы сказала Аманда, его лечащий врач, и так бы сказал Никки, если бы захотел это озвучить.  
‒ Привет, ‒ повторно поздоровался Никки, потому что на первое приветствие Джо не ответил. Но и в этот раз Джо не издал ни звука.  
Никки опустился рядом с ним на скамейку. Молчать было очень неловко. Никки протянул: «Ну, я…», и запнулся. Сидеть под прицелом тяжёлого взгляда Джо было ещё более неловко, чем молчать. Джо смотрел на Никки сосредоточенно, почти не мигая. Между бровями пролегла глубокая складка, ‒ она была у него всегда, даже в двадцать. Когда Джо злился и выходил из себя, или напряжённо думал о чём-то – появлялась эта глубокая складка в межбровье.   
Когда Джо смотрел так: напряжённо, странно и сурово – всё вокруг исчезало. Просто переставало существовать, расплывалась картинка дня, как перед близоруким взглядом стрекозы, оставалось лишь одно яркое пятно – его глаза. Когда Джо смотрел так: с большого экрана, со страницы журнала или сайта в сети, а тем более «вживую», последнее, что приходило в голову, что эти невероятные глаза, этот сосредоточенный нездешний взгляд, отличительная черта Джо – могут быть признаком душевного нездоровья.   
В Джо было намешано много кровей: итальянская, русская, польская, венгерская. Его бабка, русская эмигрантка «второй волны» вышла замуж за итальянца, его мать вышла замуж за итальянца с польско-венгерскими корнями. Итальянской крови всё же было больше, но Джо не был похож на типичного итальянца, в его внешности доминировали явные восточно-славянские черты: Джо был круглолиц, светловолос и голубоглаз. Джо всегда был красавчиком: в детстве – лапочкой, в юности, продлившейся почти до тридцатипятилетия – слащавым мальчиком, для некоторых слишком слащавым, и при этом дерзким пацаном, парнем из соседнего двора, в зрелости, в которую он вступал на пороге сорокалетия, сохранив в облике мальчишеские черты – интересным мужчиной, в которого продолжали влюбляться независимо от пола и возраста. Президентом его фан-клуба в Штатах была тридцатисемилетняя Тори, в Аргентине – девятнадцатилетняя Паола, в Италии – двадцатилетний Джованни, на Филиппинах – пятидесятипятилетний Байяни. Джо приходили сотни писем каждый день, со всех континентов (разве что, кроме Антарктиды), ему писали подростки, девушки, женщины, в подавляющем большинстве, конечно, девочки и девушки, но и признания в любви от молодых людей или от мужчин не были редкостью.   
Джо начал сниматься с четырёх лет. Сначала это были рекламные ролики, потом эпизоды в сериалах, а после – роли в фильмах. Джо отлично удавались драматические, «героические» и характерные роли: разочарованных дерзких подростков (которых он играл чуть ли не до тридцатилетнего возраста), чудаков с обострённым чувством справедливости, искателей приключений и обаятельных проходимцев. Эти образы всегда получались у него на все сто, как будто он был создан для подобных ролей. Критики почти всегда отзывались восторженно о таких его персонажах и фильмах. Это были неформатные, сложные роли. Такие фильмы не собирали кассу (некоторые и вовсе проваливались в прокате), имели более узкий круг зрителей, но Джо в них смотрелся великолепно, органично, как рыба в воде. А фильмы мейнстримные, те, на которых делались большие деньги, а фанатки на премьерных показах бились в истерических припадках, и рвали на Джо одежду, были не более чем фильмами, снятыми для того, чтобы сделать кассу. Романтические роли не шли Джо. Герои-любовники из него выходили нелепые, незрелые – так, по крайней мере, рассуждали некоторые из его друзей (те, кто не боялись говорить правду), так думало большинство критиков и коллег по цеху. Тем не менее, режиссёры продолжали снимать его в романтических ролях, они делали ставку на обаяние Джо и практически никогда не ошибались. Девичьи сердца таяли и изнывали в сладкой истоме, когда экранные герои Джо спасали своих возлюбленных. Девочки-фанатки оглашали рыданиями кинозалы, если герои Джо в конце ленты погибали.  
Никки был, напротив, совершенно некрасив. Большеглазый и большеротый (Джо любил дразнить его: «У тебя рот, как у лягушки»), лопоухий, сутуловатый и излишне худой, Никки никогда не был тем парнем, которому можно было доверить роль героя-любовника. В детстве Никки, с его пронзительным взглядом больших карих глаз считали «милым ребёнком» (а Никки, как и Джо, тоже начал сниматься с детства, более того, его отец был режиссёром неигрового кино). Он сразу начал сниматься в сериалах, критики прочили ему большое будущее. Но к подростковому возрасту Никки растерял всё своё детское очарование: вытянулся, похудел, стал выглядеть несуразным, угловатым подростком с большой головой на длинной шее, да ещё и эти уши… Его перестали снимать. Одно время, когда он был студентом и дальше, после выпуска, Никки пристрастился к театру, но потом снова вернулся в кино. Его нишей стали небольшие или второстепенные роли в сериалах, реже в большом кино. Никки не чувствовал себя изгоем. Разве что в иные «плохие» дни, которые у него, как и у любого другого человека, случались, время от времени. Он любил свою работу. В конце концов, всегда оставался театр, где Никки был более востребован.

Небо хмурилось. Никки ждал, что дождь пойдёт ещё утром, но небо всё наливалось, ветер гнал тучи, а дождя по-прежнему не было. Никки любил дождь. Любил прохладу после дождя, пожалуй, это благодатное время, которое случалось после короткого летнего ливня, нравилось ему больше всего. Мама рассказывала, что в детстве, когда они ещё не переехали из Италии в Штаты, двух-трёхлетний Никки выбегал на улицу прямо под дождь и кружился до тех пор, пока ноги у него не заплетались и он падал на землю, счастливый и совершенно мокрый, или пока кто-нибудь из взрослых не затаскивал его в дом.  
Джо боялся дождя. Откуда взялся этот страх было непонятно, ни один из его психоаналитиков так и не сумел понять, отчего он у Джо развился. Не то, чтобы у него случались какие-то приступы, вроде панических атак при приближении грозового фронта, но Джо никогда не выходил из дома во время дождя. Он мог сорвать съёмки, мог опоздать на важную встречу, но уговорить его выйти из дома в дождливую погоду было практически невозможно. Если всё же дождь заставал его врасплох, он как будто весь скукоживался, собирался в упругий резиновый мячик и старался сделать всё, чтобы поскорее добраться до ближайшего помещения.  
Небо хмурилось. Джо молчал. Никки мог думать только о том, сколько у него осталось времени, чтобы достучаться до Джо, пока не начался дождь.  
‒ Ты неплохо выглядишь, ‒ зачем-то сказал он, хотя это и не было такой уж неправдой. Джо всегда выглядел неплохо, даже когда его душевное состояние становилось критическим. Была ли в этом заслуга генов или чего-то другого Никки не знал, но Джо никогда не нужно было прикладывать чрезмерных усилий, чтобы держать себя в форме и хорошо выглядеть.  
‒ Эйприл ужасно за тебя переживает, ‒ продолжал Никки. ‒ Я тоже, ‒ добавил он после небольшой паузы.   
Он всегда беспокоился за Джо, даже сейчас, когда они расстались, когда не виделись больше года, перестать думать о Джо Никки не мог. Джо был такой же его частью, какой была любая часть его собственного тела, и когда Джо было плохо, у Никки возникало такое же неприятное чувство, сродни недомоганию, как если бы у него болела голова или поднималась температура. Никки думал, что после расставания это пройдёт, рано или поздно, но не отпускало. Он знал почему и старательно пытался забыть об этом ‒ они с Джо всегда были больше чем любовниками, больше чем лучшими друзьями – неважно, что всё это было в прошлом. Они оставались близкими людьми.   
‒ Поговори со мной, Джо, ‒ Никки сжал его пальцы, и Джо сразу же, как будто его ударило током, выдернул их из ладони Никки. Он схватился за бутылку с водой, которая до этого стояла рядом с ним на скамейке, принялся отвинчивать крышку, но руки у него мелко дрожали. Это было заметно невооружённым глазом, так же, как и то, что Джо набрал лишний вес.   
‒ Давай я, ‒ Никки хотел помочь открыть бутылку, но Джо запротестовал.  
‒ Не надо, ‒ это было первое, что Никки от него услышал.  
Джо потребовалось не меньше минуты, чтобы справиться с крышкой, и когда ему наконец удалось её свинтить, он жадно приник к горлышку, выпив почти залпом полулитровую бутылку.  
‒ Тебе опять дают литий? ‒ спросил Никки, хотя ответ был очевиден. В прошлый раз было так же: дрожащие руки, чрезмерная жажда, тошнота и прибавка в весе. Никки казалось, что побочные эффекты сводят на нет действие лекарств, но Джо был уверен, что лечение идёт ему на пользу, и он был готов терпеть, ради того, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше. Каждый раз подбор медикаментов оказывался настоящим мучением и для Джо, и для врачей. Его организм как будто намеренно отвергал «химию». От антидепрессантов кружилась голова и появлялась сухость во рту, антипсихотики вызывали диарею и рвоту. В прошлый раз Джо даже решился на ЭСТ, хотя Никки был категорически против. Никки пытался его переубедить: «Джо, это какое-то варварство! Послушай, мы же не в средневековье!», но тщетно. Джо лечился для того, чтобы побыстрее снова вскочить в седло, вернуться на съёмочную площадку. Оказаться однажды «выброшенным за борт» – было ещё одним из его навязчивых страхов.  
Нередко казалось, что Джо чуть ли не полностью состоит из навязчивых страхов. Он боялся остаться один, боялся оказаться забытым и никому не нужным, боялся сойти с ума, боялся сплетен и слухов, которые распространялись о нём с невероятной скоростью и в невероятных масштабах. Многие из слухов были правдой, и от того он ещё больше боялся разоблачения. Если появятся неоспоримые доказательства, что Джо встречается с мужчинами, а его бесконечные романы с моделями – лишь ширма для отвода глаз, его карьера будет разрушена. Ему внушили это, ещё когда он был совсем юным, когда Джо только начинал восхождение по своей лестнице успеха. Джереми Айзекс, у которого Джо снимался в одной из своих самых удачных ранних картин как-то сказал ему:  
‒ Если пронюхают, что ты педик – забудь про большое кино.  
Джо тогда уставился на Айзекса. Он не мог поверить собственным ушам. Всем было известно, что Айзекс гомосексуален, у него в любовниках перебывала добрая половина молодых актёров, которых он снимал в своих фильмах. Причём Джо сам играл у него роль молодого талантливого художника-гея, который вынужден был зарабатывать проституцией, чтобы продолжать писать свои картины.  
Первое, что пришло в голову Джо – Айзекс заметил как он смотрел на Фредди, своего партнёра по фильму, а у Фредди с Айзексом была связь – это тоже было всем известно.   
‒ Это из-за Фредди? ‒ осмелился спросить Джо.  
Айзекс рассмеялся так громко, что Джо подумал, что сморозил какую-то глупость.  
‒ Боже, Джо, какой же ты ещё ребёнок! ‒ насилу успокоился Айзекс. ‒ Только представь, сколько ты разобьёшь сердец, если станет известно, что ты кому-то подставляешь свою задницу. Женщины этого не прощают, малыш.  
‒ Но ведь…  
‒ Ты можешь быть каким угодно засранцем, ты можешь творить что угодно. Жечь, крушить и трахать всё, что движется, при условии, что это всё будет, ха-ха! женского пола. Да, они смотрят фильмы про педиков. Да, ты ещё будешь играть педиков. Я надеюсь… Но сам, упаси тебя боже! Должен быть мужиком. Понимаешь, малыш? Это деньги, Джо. Большие деньги. Ну, сколько в мире педиков? Знаешь? А женщин? Это просто арифметика, Джо. Ничего больше… И да, режиссёры – это другая история, ‒ рассмеялся Айзекс. ‒ Сечёшь?  
Впрочем Джо поначалу не принимал себя. В его ранней биографии случилось несколько коротких, но вполне реальных романов с девушками. Но, чем старше он становился, тем очевиднее для него становился тот факт, что к мужчинам его влечёт гораздо сильнее, чем к женщинам.  
Это было тяжело, невероятно тяжело – всё время прятаться, скрывать, недоговаривать. Когда на Джо упало бремя успеха, и его имя превратилось в бренд – что-то исправить стало невозможно. Его директор, Боб Косински без устали обеспечивал Джо длинноногими «алиби». Он естественно не мог запретить Джо иметь отношения с мужчинами, но на публике всё должно было быть идеально, нельзя было давать папарацци лишних поводов для сплетен. И конечно, необходимость жить двойной жизнью только добавляла Джо градуса паранойи.  
Никки же, до встречи с Джо не мог даже подумать о том, что ему когда-нибудь придётся прятаться и скрываться. Он жил простой, открытой жизнью. Не афишировал, но и не скрывал своей гомосексуальности. Родители давно были в курсе и смирились с тем, что Никки, скорее всего, никогда не подарит им внуков, а сестра и вовсе без упрёков и колебаний приняла его таким, какой он есть. До встречи с Джо у Никки всё всегда стояло на своих местах, а после – его жизнь превратилась в один большой неупорядоченный хаос, паутину лжи и недомолвок. Конечно, о Джо знали родные и близкие Никки, но эта информация не должна была выходить за пределы его семьи. Никки стал жить даже не по правилам Джо, а по правилам фабрики грёз, по правилам Боба Косински, которого он не выносил, и их неприязнь с Косински была взаимна. С тех пор, как Никки стал встречаться с Джо, его жизнь поделилась на «до» и «после», а весь мир – на «врагов» и «друзей», каждый свой поступок и каждое слово ему приходилось контролировать и держать в голове: «А не повредит ли это Джо?»  
Впрочем, если бы Никки знал, что его жизнь станет именно такой… Если бы мог что-то изменить… Если бы в его судьбе не случился Джо…  
Они познакомились в две тысячи третьем на съёмках «Джонни Деккера». Это был фильм о противостоянии Севера и Юга и о парне, который дезертировал из армии южан, был вынужден скрываться и потом попал в печально известный лагерь для военнопленных «Андерсонвилль». Это был второй по счёту фильм, в котором Джо снимался у знаменитого Розенберга, и он крепко подружился с самим Лео Розенбергом и его женой Эйприл. В жёлтой прессе стали ходить слухи (которые с тех пор то и дело вытаскивали на свет божий, и подогревали интерес к Джо), что Джо крутит роман с Эйприл перед носом Розенберга, или того пуще – что у них любовный треугольник, Розенберг на всё это безобразие закрывает глаза, потому что обожает свою жену и потому что влюблён в талант Джо Де Росси. В то время Джо официально «встречался» с начинающей, но уже довольно известной моделью Фабианой Мори – и всё это только добавляло пикантных подробностей его «звёздному» образу.  
Джо тогда был на пике славы. После ставшей невероятно популярной мелодрамы «Письма Лили», где Джо сыграл главную роль, номинировался на несколько престижных премий, в том числе на Оскар (а сам фильм получил несколько Оскаров и стал лучшим фильмом года; Джо, в итоге, удостоился Золотого Глобуса, как лучший актёр), миллионы фанаток по всему миру сходили по нему с ума и ненавидели Фаби. Джо стал кумиром, и многие, не зная его, держали в голове образ «зазвездившегося засранца», которому просто повезло и сам он из себя ничего не представляет, а характер, характер у него, конечно же, должен был быть совершенно невыносимым. Так думали, в том числе, и многие знакомые Никки, почти все они были из актёрской среды.   
Когда Никки познакомился с Джо, он был приятно удивлён и рад тому, что всё, что ему говорили про Джо, оказалось лишь чужими проекциями. Правильнее было бы сказать, что это Джо познакомился с Никки. Это он сделал первые шаги.   
У них была довольно большая совместная сцена и после неё, в перерыве, Джо просто пригласил его перекусить вместе.  
‒ Как насчёт того, чтобы составить мне компанию? ‒ спросил Джо.  
Никки оглянулся. Отчего-то возникло ощущение, что Джо звал кого-то другого, не его.  
‒ Ты с кем-то уже договорился? ‒ У Джо был такой растерянный вид, как будто он, и в самом деле, очень хотел пообедать именно с Никки, что Никки тоже растерялся, не меньше Джо.  
‒ Я… О… Нет! Просто… Это… неожиданно…  
‒ Тебе уже успели наговорить про меня всякой ерунды? ‒ внезапно рассмеялся он.  
‒ Нет, ну что ты! Эээ… да не особенно.   
‒ И что же? ‒ спросил Джо, делая «страшные» глаза.  
‒ Поговаривают, что ты пьёшь кровь мусульманских младенцев… по ночам, ‒ решил подыграть Никки. ‒ А ещё, чтобы получить роль тебе пришлось переспать со всей съёмочной группой.  
‒ А ты мне уже нравишься, Никки!  
Джо стал приглашать Никки на ланчи, на ужины, просто посидеть вместе после съёмок. С Джо было легко и интересно. Джо оказался потрясающим собеседником. Джо оказался гораздо мягче, чем это казалось людям, которые были знакомы с ним лишь поверхностно. Джо не был зазнайкой и вовсе не был «зазвездившимся засранцем». Он был милым и обаятельным парнем, очень деятельным, очень умным, начитанным. Джо был добрым и понимающим – это сразу дало ему сто очков вперёд. Никки с Джо вообще понимали друг друга без лишних слов. Им обоим сразу стало казаться, что у них много общего, и это общее находится далеко за границей общих интересов и взглядов на мир. Возникало ощущение, что они росли вместе, что знали друг друга с детства, и как друзьям детства, им многие вещи не нужно было друг другу объяснять, они были понятны им на ином, как будто интуитивном уровне.  
Это не было любовью с первого взгляда. По крайней мере, Никки даже не думал о том, что у них может случиться роман. Поначалу не думал. Всегда лучше иметь хорошего друга, чем мимолётного любовника. Все считали, что у Джо отношения с Фаби. Несколько раз она прилетала к нему (в то время она работала на показах в Милане), и они с Джо были похожи на обычную влюблённую парочку. Они не очень-то проявляли свои чувства на людях – не всем же нравится прилюдно «обнажаться». В конце концов, это личная жизнь и каждый сам устанавливает для себя степень откровенности, которой хочет поделиться с миром. Для Никки в тот момент главным было то, что они с Джо стали друзьями и с каждым днём их связь становилась всё прочнее. Всё свободное от съёмок время они проводили вместе.  
На исходе лета Джо пригласил Никки покататься на яхте. Джо обожал яхты и всегда водил сам. Выход на яхте в море был редкой возможностью остаться одному – без своей многочисленной свиты: без Боба, телохранителей, агентов и прочих посторонних глаз.   
Они полетели на Родос. И те два дня были сказкой. Настоящей сказкой. Солнце, море, задушевные разговоры – никакой работы, никаких забот, никаких разборок. Проблемы остались на большой земле.   
Всё произошло как будто само собой. День клонился к закату. Никки с Джо сидели на палубе в шезлонгах. Они смеялись и были немного пьяны. Никки рассказывал про то, как однажды режиссёр, у которого он раньше снимался, на площадке прилюдно выпорол одну известную строптивую актрису, и та до конца съёмок сделалась шёлковой.   
Джо щурил свои голубые глаза и улыбался, потягивая «Электрик лимонейд». Их шезлонги стояли близко и иногда Никки и Джо соприкасались коленями. В этом не было ничего особенного. А потом Джо вдруг подался вперёд и положил руку Никки на колено. Никки вцепился в свой стакан. От неожиданности. Рука Джо продолжала лежать у него на колене. И, боже, Джо был так красив в тот момент! На нём были одни только белые шорты и ничего больше. Загорелые плечи и белые шорты. И его невозможные голубые глаза. Так близко… Джо придвинулся ещё немного, его ладонь заскользила вверх по бедру Никки. Джо потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его. Он почти невесомо прижался к губам Никки своими губами, всего на пару секунд, и потом отстранился, глядя Никки в глаза, как будто спрашивая: «Всё ли я делаю правильно?» и «Могу ли я пойти дальше?». Джо был деликатен – да, это подходящее слово. Джо был нежен и деликатен. Никто никогда не обращался так с Никки раньше. Никки всегда искал любви и нежности, но находил лишь мимолётные связи. Все его отношения начинались и заканчивались сексом, как будто в мире не было человека, который захотел бы его полюбить, который захотел бы быть с ним рядом, которому было бы интересно что-то помимо того, чтобы запрыгнуть с Никки в постель.  
Они сидели в шезлонгах на белой яхте, и Джо его целовал. В это невозможно было поверить! И, наверное, это выглядело бы даже смешно, если бы в их бокалах плескалось шампанское, но у них были стаканы с искрящимся голубым «Электрик лимонейд», и отчаянно хотелось любви, хотелось быть счастливыми и хотелось целоваться. Джо взял Никки за руку, чтобы поднять с шезлонга и Никки подумал, что даже если потом будет жалеть об этом – это будет самым сладким разочарованием в его жизни. Они спустились в каюту, и там Джо любил его. Потом они лежали рядом и снова улыбались. И Джо гладил Никки по щеке…  
Дальше были месяцы счастья. Настоящего, пусть и не безоблачного счастья. Им было хорошо вместе. Джо повторял: «Я люблю тебя» каждый раз, когда им удавалось остаться наедине, подальше от чужих глаз и ушей. До конца съёмок Эйприл их прикрывала, а Джо почти всегда пребывал в приподнятом настроении, чуть ли не в эйфории. С ним было светло и радостно, в Джо было столько энергии, что он бы мог совершенно точно освещать собой небольшую планетку, если бы у той погасло собственное солнце.  
В октябре на целую неделю Джо с Никки удалось сбежать в Манаролу. Одним. Без хвоста. Без Фаби. Это была редкая удача. В Манароле жила тётка Никки по материнской линии. Это был город его детства. И это был город любви. Можно сказать, та неделя стала их «медовым месяцем». Они были так влюблены, что не выпускали бы друг друга из объятий, если бы была такая возможность. Но даже в крошечной Манароле было достаточно жителей, которые узнавали Джо, даже мальчишкам на футбольной площадке ему приходилось давать автографы, а Никки приходилось ему переводить (потому что Джо совсем не знал итальянского, кроме, разве что, нескольких слов), когда к ним подходила какая-нибудь местная девушка и начинала выражать свои восторги.  
Тем не менее, в Манароле было красиво и относительно тихо. Дни Джо и Никки проводили на пляже или прогуливались по скалистым тропам, а вечерами за ужином болтали с тёткой Розмари. Ночью, когда загорались звёзды, они пристрастились, обнявшись и завернувшись в пледы, усаживаться на крыльце дома с бутылкой вина и пачкой сигарет. И иногда сидели до рассвета – дымя и целуясь, переполненные счастьем от того, что они друг у друга есть.   
За осенью пришла зима. Потом было ещё много зим, и много вёсен, когда они по-прежнему оставались вместе. Джо много снимался. Его приглашали постоянно. У одного только Розенберга за следующие почти десять лет Джо успел сняться четырежды. Он жил на площадке. Порой они с Никки не виделись месяцами. А в редких перерывах между съёмками Джо был обязан куда-нибудь свозить свою очередную «алиби-подружку». Иногда Никки ездил вместе с ними, и тогда они выглядели, как Дон Кихот, который нашёл свою Дульсинею, и его верный Санчо Панса, который всегда был рядом.  
Из любовников Никки и Джо, в самом деле, превратились в лучших друзей. Это не значило, что они перестали спать вместе, но из их отношений ушла лёгкость и пылкая влюблённость. Они по-прежнему оставались самыми близкими людьми, но порой тяготились друг другом. У Джо появлялись новые увлечения. Вряд ли они для него были чем-то большим, чем просто физическим влечением, но Никки было тяжело видеть, как Джо отдаляется, знать, что он занимается сексом с кем-то ещё. Однажды в жизни Джо появился ещё один актёр и ещё один мужчина, тоже голубоглазый красавец – Брэд. Брэд продержался полгода.  
Никки всегда оставался рядом. Всегда был рядом, когда был нужен. Это было слабым утешением, потому что с Джо давно перестало быть легко. Его перепады настроения пугали. Иногда какая-то дурацкая заметка в жёлтой газетёнке или сплетня на сайте надолго выбивали его из колеи. Джо начал страдать от бессонницы, а чтобы заснуть всё чаще и чаще стал прикладываться к бутылке. Джо всё глубже уходил в себя, и вернуть его в нормально состояние становилось с каждым разом всё труднее.  
Долгое время его перепады настроения списывали на усталость и сложный характер. Никто даже подумать не мог, что всё это признаки разрастающейся болезни. Первый серьёзный срыв случился после того, как Джо сломал себе обе ноги. Неудачно прыгнул с парашютом. Джо вообще себя не жалел: катера, яхты, парапланы, прыжки с парашютом. Он никогда не боялся. Экстремальные скорости, чувство полёта и свободного падения в периоды «упадка» давали ему энергию, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
Никки выхаживал его все два месяца, что Джо был прикован к постели. Джо пришлось отказаться от съёмок в одном фильме, а Розенберг, с которым Джо в тот момент работал, обещал, что дождётся его и, если понадобится, вытащит из лап самого Сатаны. Никки тоже пришлось отказаться от съёмок и даже заплатить неустойку. Но кто такой был Никки Сантини в сравнении с Джо Де Росси?   
Физически Джо быстро восстановился, но вот душевные силы, похоже, его покинули. Он стал невыносимым. Обидчивым, агрессивным. С Никки они то и дело ссорились. Джо пил каждый день. Говорил, что не хочет жить. В тот раз закончилось креслом психоаналитика и курсом антидепрессантов.  
Второй раз оказался тяжелее, чем первый. Фильм, который продюссировал Джо, и в котором сам снялся, провалился в прокате. Рецензии критиков были разгромными. Теперь вместо «Золотого глобуса» Джо получил «Золотую малину». В прессе всё чаще стали мелькать провокационные заголовки: «Джо Де Росси гей?», «Вся правда о безумных гей-оргиях Джо Де Росси». Его мать, которая терпеть не могла Никки и никогда не принимала гомосексуальности Джо, в конец измучила его вопросами о том, когда он, наконец, женится и подарит ей внуков.   
Никки тогда снимался в одном сериале, в Канаде, когда ему позвонила Эйприл и сказала, что Джо в больнице, потому что пытался покончить с собой. Это была странная попытка самоубийства. Джо исполосовал себе грудь и живот маленьким ножиком для чистки овощей. Шрамы оказались не опасны для жизни, но заживали мучительно и долго.  
Никки снова сорвался со съёмок и прилетел сразу же, как только смог. Он снова выхаживал Джо. А мать Джо снизошла, чтобы поговорить с Никки по-человечески и даже слёзно умоляла помочь её «мальчику». Так Джо первый раз попал в Эшборн. Так Никки узнал, что Джо серьёзно болен и его болезнь называется биполярным расстройством.  
За неизменными ухудшениями следовали неизменные подъёмы. Одни таблетки сменялись другими. Нежность Джо сменялась пренебрежением. Всё было плохо, но иногда всё становилось хорошо, и в такие моменты Никки думал, что они справятся и всё будет как прежде. Джо ушёл с головой в работу. Джо всё чаще смотрел на Никки с отсутствующим видом. Джо всё чаще хотел остаться один. А Никки почти исчез с карты его судьбы. Ему столько лет приходилось быть тенью и столько лет приходилось ждать. Ждать его со съёмок, ждать, когда закончится период «упадка», ждать, когда Джо вернётся домой после фиктивного обеда с фиктивной подружкой, ждать, когда появится возможность остаться с ним наедине.   
Однажды Джо долго был не в духе. Они с Никки непрестанно ссорились. В какой-то момент Никки оказался виноват во всех бедах Джо. Это Никки стал его проклятьем. Никки?! Его проклятьем?! После Джо просил прощения. Но, похоже, это стало последней каплей. Последней каплей не только для Никки, но и для Эйприл. Именно она, оставаясь их лучшей подругой, тем человеком, который благословил и хранил в тайне их союз, сказала Никки в телефонном разговоре:   
‒ Ты должен уйти. Это невыносимо. Он убьёт и себя и тебя. Ты должен это сделать, пока не поздно.   
Никки не мог поверить, что это сказала Эйприл, и что она поставила на Джо крест. Никки не хотел сдаваться. Никки всё ещё любил Джо, не мог не любить. Ведь они были больше, чем просто любовниками и больше, чем лучшими друзьями, они были близкими людьми.   
Мама Никки, которая тоже обожала Джо, не выдержала: «Я вижу, как ты мучаешься», ‒ сказала она сыну. «Ты сделал всё, что мог. Ты больше ничем не сможешь ему помочь. Пожалуйста, побереги себя, Никки». Она плакала, и Никки не смог устоять. Он позвонил Джо в ЮАР, где тот снимался, сказал, что уходит. Джо был в бешенстве. Он орал непристойности и такие страшные вещи, что у Никки не повернулся бы язык повторить их. На следующий день Никки съехал из дома Джо.  
Они не виделись больше года. Ни разу не говорили. Это Эйприл позвонила Никки, когда Джо снова попал в Эшборн. Она чувствовала себя виноватой, но позвонила и попросила приехать. Она сказала:  
‒ Ему очень плохо. Пожалуйста, съезди к нему. Мне страшно за Джо. Только ты можешь что-то с этим сделать. Умоляю тебя…  
‒ Господи, Эйприл, но ведь ты сама говорила…  
‒ Я знаю, знаю… Пожалуйста, помоги ему. Спаси его, Никки. Он никого никогда не любил так, как тебя.  
‒ Я очень хотел всё забыть… Я ещё не забыл, но я стараюсь, Эйприл. Понимаешь?  
‒ Я знаю, знаю, знаю!  
‒ Я не хочу возвращаться.  
‒ Я знаю… Тебе не нужно возвращаться. Просто съезди к нему и всё.   
‒ Что это даст?  
‒ Если с ним что-то случится, ты ведь себе не простишь…

Небо хмурилось. Разговор не клеился. У Джо мелко дрожали руки. Было очень неловко сидеть рядом с ним и молчать.  
‒ Что я могу для тебя сделать? Джо, ради бога, поговори со мной.  
Никки хотелось его обнять. Просто поднять со скамейки, крепко сжать руками, обнять, что было сил.  
‒ У меня сеанс психотерапии через пять минут. Аманда будет недовольна, если я опоздаю.  
‒ Да, ‒ эхом отозвался Никки. ‒ Нельзя опаздывать на сеанс психотерапии.  
На руку упала первая капля, следующая попала на лоб. Начинался дождь. Джо снова смотрел на Никки сосредоточенно, не мигая. Когда Джо смотрел так: напряжённо, странно и сурово – всё вокруг исчезало. Просто переставало существовать – расплывалась картинка дня, оставалось лишь одно яркое пятно – его глаза. Никки понимал, что если не уйдёт прямо сейчас, не уйдёт уже никогда.  
‒ Дождь, Джо! ‒ Закричал он, вскакивая со скамейки. ‒ Дождь, ты что, не видишь?!  
Капли стали падать им обоим на головы, на плечи, за воротники.  
Джо не двигался с места. Никки подумал, что с ним что-то случилось, что этот дождь лишил его остатков разума. Ведь Джо никогда не оставался под дождём. Джо боялся дождя больше всего на свете.  
‒ Джо, пойдёмте! Дождь начинается! ‒ на повороте дорожки появился Уилл.  
‒ Мы правильно сделали, что расстались, правда, Никки? ‒ Никки едва узнал голос Джо.  
Никки помедлил пару секунд.   
‒ Да, правильно, ‒ улыбнулся он сквозь слёзы. ‒ Конечно, правильно… Пойдём, я провожу тебя…  
Дождь превратился в настоящий летний ливень. Капли скатывались у Джо с кончиков волос и ресниц, с носа, с подбородка.  
‒ Не надо. Я сам, ‒ ответил Джо.  
Никки обещал себе не оборачиваться. Он рукавом смахнул капли с лица. Уже было не разобрать ‒ дождь это или слёзы. Он перешёл с шага на бег…  
‒ Никки! Никки! ‒ Вряд ли кто-то когда-то звал его громче, вряд ли кто-то когда-то звал его настойчивее, вряд ли кто-то когда-то смог бы полюбить его сильнее.  
Никки обернулся. К нему бежал Джо, уже совершенно мокрый, тяжело дышащий. Никки принял его в свои объятья и почувствовал, что если они должны были бы умереть, то прямо сейчас, когда они вымокшие и обессилевшие прижимались друг к другу, когда они снова были больше, чем просто любовники и больше, чем лучшие друзья, когда они были снова – близкие люди.


End file.
